Dangling Memories
by anyabar1987
Summary: Andros went missing. Ashley has been grieving but when she picks up the pieces and begins where Andros left off who does she meet?
1. Chapter 1

Dangling memories

Kong sat up in bed and raked his hand through his hair and glanced around, taking in the shadows that filled his room, caused no doubt by the bright light of the moon. These days - since, according to his mother, he had come back from the battles - he never seemed to be able to sleep through the night.

Since returning from the battles it was discovered that Kong's mind had blocked out his entire past – apparently the horrors witnessed in battle had been too great for him to bear. He trusted his parents, so he knew that one day, somehow, his memories would return, but he still wasn't sure if he actually wanted to remember the battles.

Putting his feet on the cold stone floor, he walked silently to the window and gazed out over the land. He sighed as he pushed the window open, taking in the fresh air of Hanayo (the place was aptly named - the whole world was famous for flowers, and indeed, the scent lingered always in the air). At least, that is what his half of the world thought. He shook his head, knowing he would rather not get into what had started the battles that had now cost him his memory.

Instead, he let his mind drift to what he knew: he was Kong, the only son of one of the seven Lords of Hanayo; Shuichi was his father and his mother was Himeko; he had several sisters, but by Hanayo law he was the only one who could fulfill his father's place. And one of those things was the battles. He shook his head and screamed. He just wanted to _forget_ the battles; they took his memory - wasn't that enough?

There was a clicking sound as his door swung open,

"Kong, my Gandhara, why are you screaming at this hour of the night? And with your window open, you will wake the town from their sleep also." His mother said, walking over and latching the window again before leading him back to his bed. "I know you haven't been able to sleep through the night, but please at least try go to sleep, for the peace of the servants."

"Thank you, mother, it is just the thought of the battles… I can't remember them and yet my mind always wonders what happened out there that I have forgotten. None of the men I had under my command can tell me, yet my mind continues to search for something." Kong climbed back into bed.

"Go to sleep, Gandhara, your mind will feel better after you sleep; it always does. Your empty mind only bothers you at these late hours." She stroked the side of his head, "Your hair is getting long again - I will have a maid come and cut it tomorrow. This isn't like out there: you have an image to keep around here, and no one likes a shaggy male."

"Mother! I am not shaggy! My hair feels good brushing on my ears." Kong announced as he settled back into his pillows.

"Hush now. I am going back to my bed chambers, so please, no more attempting to wake the town," she said as she silently backed across the floor, her feet treading silently in her silk slippers.

Kong fell deep into sleep, only to be awoken when one of his servants came to draw his curtains and prepare his bath. "Good morning, Master. Would you like me to cut your hair now or after your bath?" The young woman greeted him as he sat up, bringing him his robes.

"Might as well do it now. If I had my way my hair would stay this way," he muttered as she grabbed the clippers and cut his hair close to his head. When she was done he still had hair, but it didn't feel like he did. It felt better when she rubbed his head with some of the famous perfumed oils from the botanical gardens, though. "Thank you. You can go attend to your other duties now," he dismissed her as he stood and headed to his bath.

After his bath, he dressed in one of his fine garments and went to breakfast; the three unmarried sisters were doting about the table while two of his married sisters sat there, silently staring at the younger ones (their husbands were in the battles, and, as such, they had been sent to their father's house to be watched over). There was but one sister missing and she had married one of the princes and as such didn't have to fear losing her husband to the battles.

Kneeling at the table, he ignored his youngest sister who was giggling about his hair and saying how, if he wasn't her brother, she would love to date him because he looked so neat a prim with his hair cut, along with being the best looking boy in the kingdom. What did it matter to him, though? She was just a child and still had much to learn.

His mother and father entered the room and knelt at their places around the table before the servants brought the food to the table. Once it was served, his mother brought up the dreaded conversation,

"Kong, I have spoken with your father and we both think the best way to ease your mind would be to find you a bride." She nodded as she looked upon her son.

"Mother, I will not marry; I am not ready for a task like that," he replied as he ate his food.

"You may not think you are ready, but I know that you would make a great husband and eventually a great father - your prime years are wasting away."

"Mother, not right now. I said no and I don't want a wife at this point in time - I just want to be left alone to figure my thoughts out," Kong said, standing from the table and storming outside.

About an hour later, Adinda, the oldest of his sisters, found him in the gardens.

"Kong, marriage is not a bad thing. You need someone to love you; mother won't be able to take care of you forever."

"Yes, but if I were to take a wife and then be told I need to re-enter the battles, what would happen to her? I was lucky this time, only losing my memory."

Adinda smiled and laid her hand on his arm.

"If something happens to my husband out there I will survive and remarry; I have not yet had a child, so I am still eligible for another husband. If your wife was to have a child she would stay here and father would assist in raising the child. If I had a child I would go to my husband's home and be taken care of."

"Kong, where are you, son?" the strong voice of their father streamed through the garden. "We need to be at the council hall for the weekly meeting."

"Coming father, though I don't know why you bother - it is just going to be the usual 'we need to increase the troops and quell the other side of our beautiful world in their beliefs.'" He imitated the head councilman's voice as he walked out of the garden and to where the carriage waited.

Once in the hall Kong sat back, quite bored by all that was going on and by the usual conversation.

"Shuichi, what about your son here? Surely he has recovered as well as he is going to from the battles? He must be ready to re-enter them, and we need more men." He stirred at his father being asked about his well being - the other men had left him alone until now.

"No, I don't think Kong should go back out. He is my only son: we were foolish to let him go once, and we just barely got him back. My wife thinks it better that Kong settle with a wife and secure himself an heir in the family line before he goes back out there, but he still isn't himself. He still needs time to heal," his father responded. "There are plenty of other young men still out there. Endesha, you still have two sons at home and one is more then ready to be sent to the battles. Send him."

The head councilman shook his head,

"Men, men, stop your fighting. We have a very different issue at hand. The people of Haruyo's government have decided to test out the theory that there is life in space. A radio broadcast was detected asking for reinforcements this morning."

A large rallying cry wound out through the crowd,

"Are they foolish, that might get them killed. If there are people out there who says they are friendly?"

"I think they are being foolish in putting their hope in this long shot, we should attack them now while they are waiting for a response."

Kong grabbed his ears and stood up - all the screaming melted into the sound of gunfire, but not the gunfire used by the Hanayo armies. He screamed and ran from the room only catching his breath and calming once he reached the carriage.

His father walked out the door,

"Kong, what is wrong? You sped out of there like a Hayao."

"I don't know what is wrong. It's just that, ever since I came home, I have been tormented by faint sounds in my head, Father." Kong sighed.

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to go up to the hunting lodge and spend a few weeks meditating. You enjoy the quiet of the mountains," Shuichi said, climbing into the carriage. "When we get home I will gather a few of our servants and have the cook pack you your food."

"Thank you, father, I will make the most of these weeks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ashley, he is dead, let it go. He has been missing for the last six months. You should move on with your life, take Kalyan and go back to Earth," Zhane argued with his stubborn friend, "No wonder Andros liked you: you are more stubborn than he was."

"I am _not_ stubborn. You say he is dead, but I want a body to prove that he is dead - I want to bury him and know he is resting comfortably," Ashley argued as she placed a weight back on the rack, "Andros was doing recon on his glider when he went missing. There was no explosion, his signal just disappeared. That does not give me proof that my husband is dead."

A young page quickly ran up to the two of them,

"You are needed in the control room up at the main base."

Ashley shot Zhane a glance and grabbed her towel as she ran out the door. She got to the room first to find Kin-Won standing in front of the screen with some of the other warriors. There was a set of coordinates on the screen. "Kin-Won, those coordinates are near where Andros disappeared."

"Yes, but I am afraid this has been a call to aid in a war that has nothing to do with us, as opposed to Andros calling for rescue. Listen."

"This is Commander Avery of the Haruyo army. We have been attacked repeatedly by an aggressive enemy that call themselves the Hanayo. We have been stretched to our limits and if there is any intelligent life out there who care enough about preserving life, we ask that you come and help us repel these enemies." The transmission ended.

"Here is another thing: the Haruyo is from a planet that we have called Akiyo, because from a distance it appears to be a white world. Not much is known about the planet as they have been deemed a no-go site, it being such a young place that it wants nothing to do with space. They have little technology,"

Zhane looked,

"Well, they called for help and their needs match the kind of situations we offer help to as rangers. Let's go to them and lend a hand."

Ashley looked at Zhane.

"Kin-Won, shouldn't we evaluate the other side of the war as well, find out which side has the most cause to be aided? Something about the commanders words sounded hollow."

"Ashley do you think you should go? This area of space has an emotional attachment to it that might not be healthy for you to enter into," Kin-Won asked, looking at her.

"I miss him but I will be fine, and you can't send Zhane there alone: that would be suicide." She argued. "Tykwa has already said that Kalyan can stay with her if I have to leave. Please let me go, I need a mission to help me recover."

Kin-Won sighed.

"You are stubborn, and you are right in that we do need you. That is why we are sending you with another warrior to the Hanayo people to get the other side of the story. Zhane will go and evaluate the Haruyo people. You will meet after one week and discuss what must be done, then contact us and we will decide the proper course of action. Remember to be careful where you tread - this is going to be a first contact," he warned as Ashley grinned. She grabbed her bag before running to take Kalyan to Tykwa's.

Zhane looked to Kin-Won.

"So Ashley gets back up and I have to go alone?"

"I want to make sure she will be alright out there. She says she is fine, but you and I both know she is still grieving," Kin-Won nodded.

"No, she isn't grieving, she refuses to think he's dead!" Zhane shook his head as he watched her disappear down the corridor.

"If you feel you want to have back up then you can take it, but I didn't think you would want it, knowing you," Kin-Won nodded crossing his arms.

"I don't need it, but the gesture would've been enough. If Andros was here, Ashley wouldn't have taken it either, but I am guessing she thinks taking back up is the only way she gets to go," Zhane shook his head and headed out to pack his bag.

"Ashley, if you need any help, please call immediately, okay? Don't be stubborn," Zhane said, walking around a console. They were trying to make arrangements for appearing in the capital cities on their assigned side of the war.

"Zhane, this is weird. The side I am supposed to evaluate doesn't seem to have much technology at all - no wonder they never called out for help," Ashley said looking at her screen.

"I have made contact with my side and they are waiting for me. If you can't make contact you will have to go down there and do everything the hard way," Zhane said, putting the last of his supplies into his bag.

"Zhane, call me if you sense even the slightest lie or think this might be an ambush, please?" Ashley begged.

"Don't worry, I know how dangerous this could be: we are going mostly blind here," Zhane agreed, leaving the room.

After a while of attempting to and find no chance of reaching the people in her side of the war, Ashley took her back up soldier and suited up, hiding a couple of weapons as back up, and teleported to the edge of the capital city.

"Sir, I have come from the KSA, as requested for in a radio transmission sent from this planet regarding help in a war." Ashley walked up and asked a man.

"We didn't call for any help. All we want is peace on this planet, we want this world to return to the gardens and scents, the beauty it once was famous for. You can go back to wherever the heck you came from," the man argued and walked away.

Another man came riding up on horseback,

"My name is Shuichi; I am one of the seven Lords. Who are you, strange warrior?" he demanded.

Ashley spun around, "My people received a radio transmission from this planet asking for assistance in a war. We have sent people to both sides to evaluate which one could be more truthful."

"You are a woman, but yet you fight?" he stepped his horse back.

"Yes, where I come from women can fight just as much as the men. But I have not come here to fight, I have come to learn about your culture. Please, who is your military leader?" Ashley gestured her arm around the town as she spoke.

"Please come this way, and tell me about where you are from," Shuichi said as he led her through the town to the council hall.

As she walked beside his horse, she told him of KO-35 and Earth, though she left certain details out.

After the meeting Shuichi came to her.

"Ashley please come stay in our house. It is the least I can do to offer you a room after what must have been a long journey."

"Thank you, sir, it would be much appreciated," Ashley nodded and followed him to his house where she was shown to a room and given some clothes to fit in with the household.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kong returned a few days later from the hunting lodge to find the guest of his father's. At first he had thought she was a woman his mother wanted him to marry, but was greatly shocked when he found out that she was a warrior from another planet.

She was introduced to him and he smiled as his father led her out the door, where she shook his hand and climbed aboard one of their older horses and left the town.

Her name rang through his head like the sweet sound of a bell, but it was anguish to him and he grabbed his head and screamed once again. At his father's cabin he had felt at peace with himself and the fact of not being able to remember his past had melted away. Suddenly, he was gripped with the anger again.

He ran to his room where he sat on the floor, crying in confusion. He had tried to ignore his mind, but right now he had to admit he was a broken person. He wanted to know why he knew the name 'Ashley' - there was no one around here with that name or any semblance.

Getting up after a while, he crept to the room that Ashley had used during her stay - it didn't take long to find it, and when he walked in he found that an item had been forgotten beside her bed: a small picture frame that held three people, her, a little boy in her arms, but also a man who looked strangely like he did.

Screaming in anger and shaking his head, he slammed the frame to the ground, causing it to shatter. He then picked the picture up and started to rip it into pieces, but before he could rip up Ashley's face he stopped, instead putting the remaining pieces into his pocket.

He then left the room as quickly as he could and went back to his own chamber.

Ashley met Zhane a way away, somewhere in the middle of a neutral zone between the two governments.

"I got only bad vibes off of them, I have no doubt that they are just power hungry. Unless your findings are different from those I'm expecting, I view that if we have to get involved, we help your people."Zhane reported

"They were fine, a little skittish of me - I was a woman who had power - but they seem truthful and are holding up the best they can. They are definitely a minority in this battle, but one that is firmly routed in tradition," Ashley nodded. However, she was not focused on her words - in her mind she saw the eyes of Kong… though they had only briefly met, something felt familiar about him.

There was a beeping noise at Ashley's side.

"Ashley, what was that?" Zhane cocked his head trying to see around her.

"I brought a tracer with me to see if I could find any trace of Andros. It has locked onto a weak signal from his morpher." Ashley looked sheepishly as she headed in the direction.

It was back just over the line into Hanayo, but up a tree. Zhane climbed up and found a red glider mangled in the branches. A short way away lay a very fried-looking morpher.

"Ashley, his glider and morpher are here, but, from the way this is all bent, I don't think he could have survived a fall like this."

"The morpher can be restored though, can't it? Wouldn't it have collected data on the fall? We can't be too sure that he is dead until we know for sure. I won't give up hope till every shred of proof for his living could be denied." Then she thought, _I just won't tell you about Kong, is all. "W_e need to report back to Kin-Won."

"You are certainly not going to let this go." Zhane shrugged. "Come on, let's go to the mega ship."

Getting onboard, they sat down and linked to a KO-35 relay which put Kin-Won on the screen. "So, what do you two think?"

Zhane crossed his arms.

"The Haruyo are definitely in it to deceive."

Ashley looked over at Zhane,

"The Hanayo are truthful though skittish. I also did a little investigative work and found Andros' morpher; it and his galaxy glider were mangled in a tree." She then got a brave look on her face. "I don't think acting physically in their war would be a wise move as of yet. I want to move to temporally transfer to the Hanayo as an ambassador."

"Ashley, why do you want to stay? You have Kalyan here." Kin-Won asked, confused.

"They know me; they trust me. I am the best person right now - we have opened diplomatic channels and we can't just abandon them," Ashley argued. "Let me get settled with them. Then I can bring Kalyan here to live with me."

"Ashley, granted: you will now be the ambassador to the Hanayo people on the planet Akiyo." You will, however, be running blind for a few weeks until we can get you linked up with a transmitter back here. Zhane, you will bring back the recovered morpher and get it repaired before heading back with the supplies Ashley will require."

Zhane nodded and glanced at Ashley, shaking his head slightly. Ashley stood and accepted the letter Kin-Won had sent over through the transmission as DECA printed it out.

Ashley appeared back on the surface and took the horse she had been given before riding back to the town. Heading to the council hall she took the letter out and walked in to find the head of the council,

"I will be, with your leave, sticking around as an ambassador from KO-35."

"I will escort you back to Shuichi and his household and in a few days we will set you up with your own quarters, then, Ambassador Ashley." The council member handed her back her letter of assignment and led her outside.

When she arrived back at Shuichi's house she looked around to see if she could find Kong, but he had disappeared again. Kong looked like Andros, and Ashley wanted to make sure it wasn't her hopeful imagination. All that night, however, she did not see him; he didn't show up for dinner and didn't seem to be around the house at all.

Adinda walked Ashley to her room,

"At dinner you looked like you were looking for someone?"

"Your brother reminds me of my missing husband. I was hoping to see him," Ashley smiled as she opened her door to the room. "My picture…" she gasped as she saw the frame shattered on the floor.

"What was it of?" Adinda asked, kneeling to help her pick up the shards.

"My husband and son," Ashley said sadly. "It was my favorite picture of them. My fault for forgetting it here, when I didn't know if I would be returning or not."

"I will find out what servant broke the frame and they will be punished." Adinda said standing

"No, not on my account! It is alright: when I get communication up with KO-35 I can ask for another copy - it's saved on my computer," Ashley said, getting a strange look. 'Right, technology is still limited here,' she thought again. "I have other copies of the picture - I always keep copies because accidents happen."

"It is valuable, though?"

"Well, yes, because it was a precious memory, but a picture where I come from can easily be replaced if you keep the original data or paper," Ashley explained. "I will have to show you."

"Thank you, I would enjoy learning about your culture. You are an interesting person, Ashley." Adinda smiled and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley settled about getting ready for bed, all the while making a list of things she would need to start getting organized in her new role.

Lying in her bed, she closed her eyes and drifted out of consciousness and into a deep sleep, though at one point in the night she awoke briefly to the feeling that someone was watching her. Upon waking fully, however, it appeared that no one was in the room besides herself - she went back to sleep.

Over the next few days she saw Kong only at a distance. He seemed to be avoiding her and was keeping busy. Still, every night she would awake to a presence in her room, but find no one there.

That was until the last night she was staying in the house before moving to her own place - she woke to a soft touch on her face and in a half conscious state she murmured,

"Andros, it feels good to feel your touch, please lay with me again…" but when she opened her eyes she saw in the dim moonlight Kong standing there. "Kong, oh my… I am so sorry; I didn't mean to… I didn't know… you remind me of my husband… have you been watching me all this time?" she said, rushing the words as she sat up and grabbed her robe.

Kong raced from the room but Ashley chased after him.

"Kong, please, why do you avoid me?" She had finally cornered him on a balcony overlooking the gardens.

"Ashley," he said awkwardly. "I am sorry. I don't know what I was doing."

"Kong, really, I don't mind it. Your touch…it healed the crack in my heart for those few minutes that I thought you were Andros."

"Andros?"

"My husband. You look just like him with the exception of your hair, he would never be caught dead with hair that short." Ashley murmured and absentmindedly ran her fingers along his face - she withdrew her hand as soon as she realized what she was doing. "Kong, I am so sorry."

"No, please, don't stop: I liked it. I like you, Ashley, though I don't know anything about this Andros you are missing." Kong grabbed her hand and drew her close.

Ashley embraced him and silently cried; she knew without a doubt that this was her Andros, because it felt so right being in his arms. Even his smell was the same.

The next morning Adinda came by her room as she was packing.

"Ashley, I saw you with my brother last night. You are playing with fire."

"Adinda, why am I playing with fire?" Ashley stood up. "Kong came to my room. I just wanted to know why."

"My brother is my only brother and as such he means a lot to my family. He is the key to my father's success. You take him away and teach him your ways, he might leave us. Besides, you wouldn't want him: he is crazy, hasn't been right in the head since he returned from the battles seven months ago," Adinda snapped and left the room.

Kong came to visit her every day at her new home, which was now serving as the Kerovian embassy. He helped her with things around the house and listened to her stories. Ashley soon found out what Adinda had meant by Kong being crazy at times, because one time she mentioned his lack of memory and he became extremely volatile and angry at the world all of a sudden.

"Kong, please stop! I will stop talking about you! please? I love your company - please come back down to this world," Ashley begged, hugging him cautiously as he quieted down.

There were moments that she saw the spark of Andros in him, but others in which he was fully Kong - when he was like that he was a totally different man. She knew she had to work slowly to try and fish his memories out, and, if she could hit the right one, maybe she could get Andros back.

The one thing that confused her was that everyone in Kong's family swore that he was their son or brother, and there were even paintings of a boy. It seemed that Kong really existed, but she was so sure that Kong was Andros. This thought hindered her whenever she thought she was ready to try and take another step forward. Ashley knew one thing she had to find out, and that was how Kong could possibly be Andros and also seemingly exist at the same time.

Ashley thought she had found an occasion to find her answer one day when Adinda stopped by. Ashley opened the door expecting Kong, but instead found his sister.

"Ashley, I thought I told you to stay away from my brother. It is you and my brother with the wrath of my parents, or it is our friendship. You need to choose, and you know if you continue on this path you will probably not be welcome at our house again."

"Adinda, I am not doing anything. Your brother comes to me on his own accord. I was with your father yesterday in meetings and he has said nothing about the fact," Ashley argued carefully; she was just an ambassador in a very male-run society.

"I don't care what you think my father thinks while on business - what Kong does is personal matters and my father does not bring personal matters into the work place," Adinda countered back

Ashley sank into her chair and laid her head in her hands.

"I am sorry if I am acting rashly but I am confused: when I look at your brother I see my husband."

"Well, my brother isn't your husband, so maybe you should stop it. Someone is going to get hurt," Adinda retorted before making her way back to the door. "Oh, if you can sort this mess out, and only if, you can come to the feast that is being held in honor of my husband's return." Adinda saw her way out the door and shut it softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley was sat there crying when Kong let himself in a while later.

"Ashley, are you alright?"

Ashley dried her tears.

"Kong, you should leave - it would be for the best. People don't want us together; I am not of your people."

"Ashley, since I have started being around you I have felt better about myself. Please don't send me away." Kong held her close and rubbed her head.

They stood there for awhile in silence and only Ashley noticed when the whir of a teleporter started to buzz in the next room. Ashley let go of Kong and whispered that she would be right back. She went into the room to find Tykwa appeared there with Kalyan beside her.

"Ashley, I had some errands to run for Kin-Won on Eltar and the little one here decided that he wanted to see his momma." Tykwa let go of Kalyan's hand

"Momma, I missed you!" the little boy ran to her arms.

"Tykwa, is it alright if he stays with me for a few days?" Ashley asked

"Actually, that was my thought. These errands are nothing for a little boy to be mixed up in, so I packed him a bag with his clothes and his sleeping bag." Tykwa set the bag she had been holding down on the ground. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to get on my way to Eltar."

"Go on ahead. Thank you, Tykwa." Ashley hugged her son. "Kalyan, what do you say to Tykwa?"

"Thank you, Ma'am," he nodded and watched as Tykwa vanished.

Kong walked in the room to see Ashley kneeling on the ground.

"Ashley?" Ashley shot her eyes up to him as Kalyan ran from her arms.

"Daddy, you're alive?" he hugged him.

Kong flinched and Ashley reached for her son. Kong grew tense, pushed the boy to the side and ran out the door.

"Kong… wait!" she called as she followed him to the door, but by the time she had got there he was gone. Ashley could make out the shape in the dusk light of Adinda nodding to her. Her heart sank at the thought that while she had chosen not to break up with Kong she had upset his delicate balance of sanity.

Kalyan was sitting in the doorway crying. "Mommy, why did Daddy hurt me?"

"Kalyan, it is hard to explain, but that is Kong; he looks just like Daddy but he isn't, alright? He is a friend I have made here, but don't worry. Have faith that daddy will come home someday." She picked the child up and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go make dinner and then we will go up to your room. Tomorrow I'll show you around town."

"Alright, mommy. I like being here with you. Can I stay with you forever and ever?" Kalyan asked.

"Aww, honey, not right now. You will need to go back with Tykwa when she finishes with her errands." Ashley pushed her nose into her son's hair, smelling his shampoo. "I do love you though."

"I know you do, Mommy, and I love you too." He smiled and hugged her before grabbing his stomach. "Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"Well, I did promise you dinner, so let's go make it." Ashley walked into the kitchen and made their supper.

A few days later, Kong sat in the gardens at his house, staring at the picture. He had pieced some of the torn shreds together and was tracing his finger over the boy's face. Ashley cared for him the way she wanted to care for him. He was sure of that, but she hadn't even mentioned her son - then again, she probably didn't know he was the one who had smashed her photo-frame.

As he sat there, in his minds eye he could almost see the little boy running through a field laughing. Shaking his head, he pushed the picture back in his pocket and walked to the embassy. He let himself into the house, not wanting to make a scene to anyone who might be around. Ashley had not come to his sister's feast to welcome her husband home. The battles were far from over, but his time on the lines had come to a hold; he was tired and needed rest. Kong only assumed she did not come because of her son.

The other woman had said for a few days, so was the boy even still here? He drifted to the bedrooms where he knew at the time Ashley was likely to be reading if she was alone. But as he got close he heard the boy's giggle and Ashley singing a song about castles crumbling and lies being revealed, but always loving no matter what.

"Mommy can you sing the part about the fairy tales again?" the sleepy voice asked.

"Sleep tight, sweet one." He saw Ashley bend over and kiss him on the cheek when she had finished the song.

He walked down the hall knowing he would scare her if she saw him there, and if she was scared he ran the risk of being the cause of waking the child from his sleep.

Ashley walked out.

"Kong, I knew you were there; you don't need to hide."

"I didn't want to seem rude about spying on you and your son," Kong defended.

"Kong, really, it is alright. I actually liked knowing you were there - it was a comfort. The song was a favourite of Andros' and Kalyan loves it but…"

"It brings so many memories about your husband," Kong finished. Ashley nodded, hugging him.

"I am sorry for not telling you about Kalyan before, but I didn't want to push onto the fact I had a son. Your society, from what I have learned, is against marriages of women who have children. I knew at some point I would have had to tell you," Ashley said, walking to the sitting room with him.

"I know, but I don't really care. Though I think it hurt to know you were hiding something from me," Kong smiled as he sat beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "There are times that I don't feel connected to this place. I just wish my memories would heal. I am tired of being the only son of Shuichi, the one everyone takes pity on because he has amnesia."

"I don't take pity on you, Kong," Ashley rubbed his hair. "Your hair is growing out again," she noted as she felt it.

"Yes. it is, and I am not going to cut it either. I am tired of being the perfect-looking son," Kong smiled as he smoothed a lock of Ashley's hair. "I should go now, though. It is getting late and while my parents let me run my own life because they think I am crazy, they worry if I don't sleep in my bed."

"Goodnight, Kong, sleep well." Ashley showed him to the door.

Before going to her room she picked up the picture of Andros (she had received it a few weeks prior, along with her supplies from KO-35) from a shelf in the corner of the room and spoke to herself.

"Are you waking up, Andros?" She fell asleep in her bed holding the picture.

She was awoken by Kalyan shaking her. "Mommy, there are people down stairs, and lots of screaming outside!" he told her, clearly very frightened, and hugged close to her.

Ashley listened and heard for herself what had scared her son. She picked him up and held him close. It had been so peaceful that she had almost completely forgotten that the Hanayo people were indeed still at war.

When she thought all was calming her door was smashed open and a burly man stood there.

"There you are, the helper from that other place! You people were supposed to help us win the war!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along, leaving behind Kalyan who had scrambled to hide under the bed sheets when the door had opened. He carried her out the door and outside. "Let's go - we have what we came for. We will teach those idiots from that other place to help our enemies."

Ashley was thrown roughly onto a horse's back and tied there before being led from the town and out of Hanayo territory. When morning broke they were miles away from anything she had known. She was defenceless because her morpher was lying beside her bed still; she had been preoccupied, trying keeping her son safe and comforted. Her position wasn't to fight and she didn't know how many men she would have been up against.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kong went out as soon as the sun was up; the town was in ruins. He only hoped that Ashley was safe. He felt his stomach fall when he arrived at her house and found the doors and windows smashed in. He ran in to the find the woman who had brought Kalyan sitting amidst the scattered files and belongings Ashley had used to make this her home.

"Wh-where is Ashley?" Kong asked as he stood in the doorway.

The woman stood up, setting Kalyan down. "Andros, you are alive - take this. Ashley found it and I had it repaired. Kalyan told me the enemies of the Hanayo kidnapped her." She placed the device she was holding in her hands into his.

"I… I don't think I am who you think I am." Kong dropped the device back into her hand.

"Fine, we will do this the hard way." She took his hand and dragged him through town. "You don't remember who you are, but for Ashley's sake you need to rise back up to the level of her commanding officer." She placed on his wrist the device and pressed the buttons on the keypad, before stepping back

Kong watched as he changed - his clothes faded away into a red armoured suit and a helmet covered his face. It felt strange but good, though it didn't help his memories in the way he knew the woman wanted it to. Nevertheless, he knew he needed to rescue Ashley, and that he had the strength to do so

The woman handed him another device.

"This one is Ashley's. She must have been taken before she could grab it herself. Find her and give it to her - together, against their weapons, you two will be unbeatable; you have beaten harder and stronger villains then a wannabe militia."

"I still don't know what I am doing, but I will try to bring her home," Kong said, clutching Ashley's morpher.

"Andros, I have faith that you will bring her back - you have never let that girl down before. You and Zhane stood by her when she was being framed for murdering rebel leaders during our wars! You can do this as well," Tykwa said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Now, unless I am mistaken, the ones who kidnapped Ashley went that way, towards the neutral terrain between the two governments." She pointed at where it seemed a large convoy had recently come through.

Kong nodded and glanced at the path before running off. He knew they were on horseback and had a huge lead on him, having attacked and made off during the night. He found he could run faster without losing his breath, and that he didn't seem to get thirsty either.

He had been going most of the day when he found a river and the trail he had been following disappeared. Checking the sun, he crossed the river but on the other side he reached for the helmet and instinctively knew how to remove it. He cupped his gloved hands into the water and took a drink before standing up and putting the helmet back on, continuing on into the dark.

The sun had been down only for an hour or so, but night had set in fast, practically all light fading within those first sixty minutes. He walked along, able to see well in the dark, until he heard noise. He had caught up to the invaders and it seemed they had stopped for the night. He snuck around the camp and found a few guards along the way - he was able to slip past most of them easily, and if he startled any he found he could disarm them quickly before they made a sound. Still, it was as if they had expected no pursuit, because the few he had to disarm seemed very surprised that someone had followed at all.

He found Ashley tied to a tree in the centre. Men slept around her out of kicking range in case she tried anything, but there was enough room for him to be able to get behind her and untie her hands, after which he slipped her morpher into one of them. She stood up and undid the gag they had put on her mouth and turned to him, gasping at the sight she took in. She didn't say anything else, merely giving nod in his direction.

She stepped over the sleeping forms and followed him out of the camp without having to hurt any of the people. Ashley did morph and sneak back into the camp - when she came out she had the leader bound on a horse.

They walked on through the night. Ashley glanced at him several times but never said anything - she would just turn back to the prisoner.

When they reached Hanayo territory Tykwa had some soldiers waiting. Ashley passed the man off to them.

"He is the one that kidnapped me," she told them, and once they were gone from her sight she raised her hands above her head and brought them down, saying the words 'power down' to make her suit vanish.

Kong followed her lead, then gazed into her eyes. Suddenly the adrenaline disappeared and he felt confused and scared again.

Ashley went up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Did you think all this time that I was your husband Andros? Is that the only reason you loved me?" he yelled at her, grabbing his head and letting a tear drop from his eyes. "Your friend Tykwa told me you had the device repaired for me. She called me Andros!"

"No, that isn't it at all - you know you look like him. Kalyan made the mistake, and it was an easy mistake to make," Ashley pleaded with him.

"No… No, it isn't an easy mistake. I am nothing like him. You have been deceiving me this whole time. My sister was right - you were playing me. You thought I was him and that was why you were interested in me." He slapped her face as hard as he could. "I will show you I am nothing like him."

Ashley cried and fell to her knees, holding her face where he had hit her. She watched as he took off back towards town.

She made her own way to her home to find that Tykwa had somehow managed to fix the place up. When she saw Ashley's face she got an icepack and made her sit down.

"Ashley, what happened to your face?"

"Where is Kalyan?" Ashley asked looking around

"I put him to bed for a nap a while ago - he didn't sleep after you were taken. I found him curled up under your blankets," Tykwa explained as she sat down across from Ashley.

"Kong hit me, you undid several weeks of work by doing what you did though it was necessary to get me out of their hands," Ashley explained. "Andros doesn't remember who he is; he thinks he is the only son of a Lord here in town; he believes his name is Kong. He can be very temperamental and doesn't remember anything before eight months ago! I have been working on him slowly when he comes to me, trying to pull memories out of him, but other than a few strands nothing has really worked. I know Andros is in there somewhere, though; he will say something or do something that only Andros would say or do."

"He hit you, though. I have known Andros since he was younger then Kalyan and I know that he is loyal to you deeper than his mind can even control," Tykwa said.

"That is why it was so easy for you to convince him to come after me; he knew that was what he needed to do in his heart but his mind isn't there yet." Ashley sighed. "I will just have to hope he forgets his anger at me and will come back here."

"There will be a trial for the man you brought back, but I talked to Kin-Won and he thinks you should come back to KO-35 after that. We should put an actual ambassador here - you have paved the road, but that isn't enough. We need someone who can negotiate between the two people," Tykwa broke the news. "Both societies are too male-dominate focused for there to be any use for you, and you could be a liability if you were to remain here too much longer."

"But Kong… I can't leave him, and I certainly can't take him from here without understanding more of the puzzle. I mean, there is proof that a real Kong exists, and that somehow my husband, complete with amnesia, has gotten mistaken for the real Kong." Ashley stood up and threw a fit over the decision.

"It will work out, but this may be the best solution for the time being. Why don't we see how the trial turns out before we make any more final decisions?" Tykwa tried to soothe Ashley down.

"When will the trial be?" Ashley asked, taking her seat once more.

"The soldiers who took him into custody said that typically they tried to hold trials within few days of them taking a person in, so it could be as early as tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kong had gone to Adinda's house when he ran off and was currently lying on a sofa with Adinda rubbing his head.

"It serves you right; I like her as well as a friend but I could tell she was using you. I warned you not to get close to her and I warned her too, and looked what happened: she ended up getting captured in a random town raid." Adinda said demurely to her brother, "But you need to make up your mind about how long you will remain this stubborn, Kong. Father has been patient with you, but sooner or later you are going to have to get your life back on track."

"After this trial, I will cut all ties with Ashley and try to figure my life out. For all I know it's she who has been preventing me from getting my memory back." Kong sat up and looked at Adinda. "Thank you, sister; you help me see clearly when I am confused. You and mother are the only two who always seem able to calm me."

"You know you are welcome, brother. I will send a messenger home. Why don't you sleep in our spare room for tonight? You look exhausted. You can then go straight to the reformatory and find out more what will happen at the trial," Adinda offered, gesturing to the spare room which would some day belong to her firstborn.

"Thank you, sister: I am tired and your house is closer to the reformatory." He entered the room, removed his boots and undressed, before slipping into bed.

The next morning, Ashley was instructed to go to the reformatory to meet with the people who would try her abductor. She arrived there to see Shuichi talking to the prisoner, and stayed out of sight in order to hear what they were talking about.

"I told you to kill the ambassador, not abduct her. She poses the risk of corrupting our society. I let her stay at my house at first merely to gauge what she was like, and from what I saw she was a threat - she could change the way our society works and has worked for years," Shuichi told the prisoner. Ashley gasped silently and backed further around the corner.

"Well, my people are the ones that wanted help from her people. We decided simply to twist your offer and take her back to our side so we could show her people what happens if you double cross the Haruyo," the prisoner grumbled back. "We didn't know she had another of her people among you - you told us none of your troops would follow us."

"True to my word, none did," Shuichi answered. Ashley left the building as quickly as she could.

Back on the street she bumped into Kong.

"Kong, you have to listen to me. I know I am not your favourite person right now, but your father isn't who he seems - he had my capture set up. That's why none of the Hanayo troops knew about the movement of the Haruyos, and there was hardly any resistance in the raid."

"Why should I trust you? You have lied to me and used me since that first night," Kong said, going inside the building.

Ashley made her way back to her home to wait for the trials to begin. There _had_ to be a trial - the other six lords appeared to be on her side and the man had been captured. Hanayo law was very firm on the matter.

A guard reported later in the day and, when she was asked why she had never come to the meeting, Ashley explained that her son had been sick that morning and that she was required to stay with him. She found out that Kong hadn't gone anywhere near the cell, that he and his father had met with the Lords. Kong had not told them where he had been during the time of her rescue, just that he had gone to check on Ashley and found that she had been captured.

Therefore, the description of the crime was as follows: having been taken prisoner by the enemy, Ashley was rescued by a mysterious warrior from among her own people. This thought made Ashley sit a little easier: she didn't want them to think just anyone could use her people's technology. She would have wished they had never become involved in this at all, now, but for the fact that she had found Andros here. That fact made everything worth while. Now she just had to convince Kong.

Seeing how Kong had claimed that he saw very little, he was not expected to come to the trial. Ashley decided that, in some way, she needed to get him to come.

"Tykwa, I need you to do me a favour when the trial starts," Ashley informed the friend who had promised to stay until the end, when she would help Ashley return to KO-35.

The trial began with Ashley in the courtroom. Tykwa had gone to fetch Kong, so she was biding her time and trying to find out why they had wanted to abduct her. She was receiving very answers from what she had heard the day prior when the prisoner spoke to Shuichi.

Kong burst into the room a short time later, stopping short when he realized what had been going on. To everyone's surprise (even Ashley's) her captor stood in his containment area.

"You! What are you doing alive? I killed you a year ago, when I captured you in the middle of the battle! You were the idiot who thought he could lead his men by blind artistic faith!" Shuichi stood immediately and blew his cool cover,

"What do you mean, you killed my son? It is clear that you didn't. He is right here in front of you!"

"You are a lying fool! I can't believe I ever trusted you. I should never have taken the job to capture that girl. You had this set up to discover who killed your son," the prisoner growled.

When the other Lords heard this they immediately called for guards to secure Shuichi, having learned him to be a traitor. Kong fell to his knees.

"Father, what have you done?" One of the Lords adjourned the trial and approached Ashley.

"I didn't want to believe you when you asked to run the trial because you thought there was going to be a traitor in our midst. I have to admit, though, that you were right, and I thank you for the help." He looked at the chaotic court room. "I assume it will be a while before we will be able to continue this trial, though, if we do."

"I understand, and I am sorry for causing so much pain in the court room." Ashley apologized as she looked on at Kong.

"Take care of Kong. We will have to try and figure something out, though - I wish to know how he could be here if our prisoner claims to have killed him."

"I have an idea that I think is pretty probable," Ashley explained, though slightly reluctant, expecting a violent or at least mildly negative reaction. "The real Kong was captured and killed, as my captor said. Kong's men didn't want to reveal to Shuichi that his only son had been captured, so they made up stories for two-three months regarding Kong's whereabouts, what he was doing, hoping he would escape and come back. Well, that time coincides with the recon mission my husband was pursuing in this area of space when he disappeared. He crash landed here, on your planet, on your side of the battle lines. Kong's men found him and saw the resemblance. It would have been easy to believe him the real he was indeed Kong. It was by sheer luck that the fall gave Andros amnesia."

"So not even Shuichi knew that this wasn't his son, yet he was still on _their_ side?" the Lord asked her.

"I have no evidence regarding which side he was on before my arrival here. He saw me as a threat to your people's women because I am a soldier and have freedoms they aren't allowed," Ashley nodded. "I over heard him speaking yesterday that the deal was to get rid of me. The Haruyo wanted my blood for helping you instead of them and he was going to provide it."

"I would advise that perhaps if it is this much trouble, we cancel the ambassador program between our peoples that we were setting up. Take him and leave as soon as you can, though you will be welcome back whenever you should wish. We part on good terms, Ashley." The Lord nodded and left the room.

Ashley walked back to Kong… no, to _Andros_. She had so long considered him to be Kong that she was unsure what she should call him right now, but she decided to call him the name that was most familiar to him.

"Kong… I am sorry about –

"Don't, call me that…" he hissed. "Everyone I have known has lied to me." He grabbed his head and, crying, he continued, "I don't have any idea who I am - the one person I thought I was has just been ripped from me."

"I know who you are, if you will trust me again." Ashley offered, holding out her hand cautiously. He hissed and shook his head.

"Please, let me help you," Ashley repeated. Reaching out, she grabbed his shirt. "Andros! Cut this out, you are bigger than this! Let me help you!" She then backed up a bit, softening her voice. "I admit it could be a long ride but if you are willing to give me the time and go back to KO-35 we could force your memories back out. You have friends there that will stand by you just like I will."

But he stood up and ran from the room. Ashley followed at a distance; she knew she had to do something to try and help him - this was her husband and she was this close to having him back! She couldn't let him go this time.

She followed him to a cliff with a river running below it. The drop was about thirty feet.

"Ashley, just let me go. You said everyone thought Andros was dead. I thought I was Kong, but now I know _he_ is supposed to be dead. Just let me go."

"I won't let you go and you know that. I need you, your son needs you, and, perhaps more importantly, your team needs you. The six of us need to work together if we really want to be undefeatable. You, me, Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Zhane. You have a sister who loves and trusts you, and I know that she hasn't given up hope that you have been alive, just like you never gave up hope that she was alive…all those years you spent searching for her. I'll say it again: you have a _son_ who wants more then anything for his daddy to come home and teach him that special kata that you promised to teach him. If not for me, do it for everyone else," Ashley begged.

"No. What good would I be to them? I don't have any memories and I have not been able to get any memories to show up. How could I teach Kalyan that kata if I don't even remember it!? How can can lead a team when I don't remember them?"

"That last point isn't even fair - you morphed fine and did well rescuing me. The power will re-teach you as you need it. And Kalyan won't care if you can't remember the kata, he'd just be happy to have his father back, to hold him and care for him and be there for him when he needs the extra support," Ashley argued. "You and I vowed for better or worse that we would love each other."

"Does that vow really still count if I can't remember it?" he questioned her, looking at the edge again.

"

"You may not remember it but I do. This counts as a 'worse', so I will love and care for you through it." Ashley took a few steps forward.

He lifted his foot over the edge and Ashley ran to him, desperate to pull him back - her fingertips were only inches away from him when he slipped off the edge. He seemed to realize his mistake at that moment and made a mad, unsuccessful grab for the edge of the ledge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ashley screamed, watching paralyzed from fear… _what could she do?_ Then she heard Tykwa behind her.

"DECA, teleport Ashley and Andros to med deck." The cliff disappeared from round her and she found herself kneeling on the metal plating of the med deck. Andros was lying on one of the beds. He had several cuts across his body and was unconscious as well as wet, but, nevertheless, he seemed to be alive. She went over and, grasping his hand in her own, broke down into tears as she realized that everything would be alright. Tykwa walked in.

"Your stuff is being moved here as we speak. Cassie and TJ came to help you move back to KO-35. We were pretty lucky that his injuries weren't worse than this, and he should be alright in a few days, but you ought to get him dry. Alpha is bringing some dry clothes from his room and I will fetch something for you to eat. Join me when you are done here."

Ashley dried him off the best she could. Alpha stood behind her and, when she had finished, he witnessed her cry once more.

"Alpha, why do things like this have to happen?"

"It is the facts of life, I think. You have him in an environment you can fully control now, though, so maybe you can get him to recover his memories. Also, as per Tykwa's orders, there is no news on this fact of Andros' being alive. You two will be undisturbed here by any forms of press or other rangers," Alpha comforted her. "I believe Tykwa wants you in the mess hall."

Ashley changed into clean clothes and went to the mess deck, finding Tykwa sitting at the table with plates of food.

"Ashley, I know that what you are about to do might be one of the hardest things you have ever done. I assume Alpha told you I have set it up that you two will be able to remain here undisturbed while you try to help his memory return." Tykwa told her as she served herself.

"What do you think the chances are that the fall actually reversed his amnesia?" Ashley asked, looking at her plate.

"That it is not proven enough to know it would work, but for the benefit of the doubt I give it a ten percent because there is some evidence backing it, though of course the probabilities are still very low," Tykwa answered. "When we reach KO-35 I will take Kalyan and take him back planet side; you will have enough to worry about with Andros' recovery without caring for Kalyan as well." Ashley nodded sadly.

"Is he onboard yet?"

"He is helping Cassie and TJ right now," Tykwa replied.

"I'm not hungry - I am going to go see him," Ashley sighed as she pushed herself away from the table and went to find her son.

Two days passed and Ashley spent the time sitting with Andros or working on reports from her last days as Ambassador. Tykwa had returned Kalyan to KO-35 and the Astro megaship was currently in orbit around another of the planets in the solar system.

Ashley was away from the med deck but Alpha was present when Andros regained consciousness. He sat up wincing in pain and looked around.

"Andros, you are awake! Ashley will be happy." Alpha danced happily.

"Andros… I didn't die in that fall then, I guess. Where am I?"

"Andros, you are on the megaship," Alpha explained.

"My head, it feels weird. What is the megaship?" he asked, holding his head in his hands before looking around. "And who are you?"

"Andros, I am Alpha VI. You are the red ranger. Please remember. Ai-yi-yi-yi, Ashley told me your amnesia was extreme, but I didn't imagine how bad it was." Alpha went to the door. "Stay here. I will fetch something to help you remember."

Once Alpha left the room, Andros stood up and walked to the door. He had to get off this ship somehow and he was going to try and find out how.

He walked along the corridors, leaning on the bulk heads as he went. A short while later he managed to stumble on the mess hall where Ashley working. The yellow ranger heard him coming.

"Andros, what are you doing up? You should probably be back in med deck."

"Why is everyone suddenly calling me Andros? I was not going to stay there and let that thing you left watching me experiment on me," he said, looking around.

"Fine, I won't call you by any name, and that "thing" is Alpha. He was not going to experiment on you, I promise, he just wants to help you get better." Ashley took his arm and led him back to med deck. Alpha had just arrived back in the med deck when he noticed Andros wasn't there when Ashley led him back in.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi, I left for a minute and he runs off! This will be difficult work, Ashley."

"I know, he's stubborn even without his memory." Ashley crossed her arms after she sat him on the med bed. "You need to lie down. Alpha is going to try and stimulate your memories." Andros lay on the bed and Alpha pressed two things to his forehead.

"Andros, you need to relax and try to sleep during this."

He tried to resist the effects but he found he started to fall asleep and relax his body. As he slept he saw images run through his head more vivid then what he had seen before. Ashley sat and watched him sleep.

"Alpha, what are the chances that he will regain his memory this time?"

"It depends on how much he lets his mind open up - it is up to him. But he is likely to be very confused when he wakes up again." Alpha removed the devices from his forehead. "You need to be there for him, but also give him the space to work things out for himself. Amnesia of the extremity that he has can be difficult to work out. There is only a 49% chance that he will regain all of his memory and chances are during this healing process he is going to forget some if not all of the memories he forged on Aria."

"What are you saying, Alpha?" Ashley looked at Alpha

"He is likely to lose most to all of his recent memories. And he has less then fifty percent chance of regaining all of his old memories. He has about a seventy-five percent chance of gaining half of his memories back," Alpha broke the percentages down. Ashley lowered her head.

"So would he have been better off if I had never interfered on Aria?"

"No! Absolutely not. His true memories would try to escape - you saw several times where he went nearly crazy down there. He could have become worse if left on his own," Alpha shook his saucer shaped head. "I have some work to do on DECA's systems. Stay here with him."

Ashley took a seat beside her husband and held his hand, afraid to think what state his memories would be in when he awoke. She was starting to doze off when she noticed his hand begin to twitch. She knew from their five years of marriage that he was normally a very placid sleeper, unless, that is, he was having a nightmare. She waited, knowing that he would probably awake soon after this one ended.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sure enough, soon after the nightmare, he shot up on the bed like a rocket.

"ZHANE! NOOOO!" He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide, afraid.

"Andros, are you alright?" Ashley moved in a bit closer careful not to get too close. Andros' eyes darted around the room.

"Who are you? How did you get on board?"

"I am a friend," Ashley stated, realizing that he had indeed forgotten everything about Aria. "Can you tell me why you were screaming?" Andros stood up and shoved her to the ground before leaving the room.

Ashley stood up and limped to the door to find Alpha.

"DECA told me he was awake," Alpha informed her as he entered the room. Ashley winced.

"His memories from Aria appear to have been entirely wiped out. If I were to guess, I'd say he thinks KO-35 is still at war. He seems to think that Zhane was just injured," Ashley explained. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "DECA lock Andros onto this ship, don't let him leave!" Ashley ordered, thinking of the trouble he could get into if he were disembark now.

"Teleporter controls are already offline and all the gliders are locked. The only exit is via manual codes, which have been scrambled until further notice by Kin-Won," DECA replied.

Ashley breathed a short sigh. While Andros couldn't get off the ship, she was trapped with him and, it seemed, he thought she was a trespasser.

"Alpha how long till the procedure can be repeated?"

"His mind must heal for a few days before I can attempt jolting it again. Until then you will have to work with him and try the hard way to encourage his memories to resurface." Alpha said

Andros, meanwhile, was sitting on command deck, staring into thin air. He was awake, but he was still reliving the memories of Zhane's injury. Blinking his eyes, he went down to the stasis room. When he got there, he found the stasis bed empty and switched off.

He heard the door open behind him and saw the girl from earlier standing there.

"What did you do to him? Where is he?" he screamed at her.

"This is hard to explain, but you are recovering from amnesia; your memory was completely lost. Zhane has been well for six years now," Ashley stood her ground, still in the doorway.

"I don't believe you!" he glared at her.

"You don't believe me? Then fight me." She set Andros' morpher down and slid it across the floor to him, then stood up and opened her morpher.

"I won't fight you. I don't even know if you are tricking me, or how you got my morpher." Andros picked it up while retaining eye contact.

"I promise this isn't a trick." He didn't seem to see that she was keying in her activation code on her morpher, which probably was a good thing. She didn't want to do this, she really didn't, but she knew that fighting Andros was probably the only way to break through his stubborn streak. She saw his expression as her suit powered up around her body.

"How did you get the yellow morpher?" Andros grabbed his morpher and powered up.

"You gave it to me six years ago," Ashley answered, unfazed by his morph.

"Like heck I did, it is me and Zhane forever! We are the only two Kerovian rangers who were strong enough to complete their training." Andros charged at her.

"Who said I was Kerovian?" Ashley deflected his blow. "I am from Earth, I was selected to be a ranger by Dimetria's rangers, who knew Zordon personally." Andros stopped for a minute when he heard this, and gazed hard at her through his helmet.

"You know Zordon and Dimetria?"

"Yes, I do!" Ashley cocked her head before taking a low sweep kick and knocked Andros out from under his own feet.

"Hey!" he cried, half-angry yet half-amiable, looking up at her

"One of your rules: when sparring, don't leave an opening for your enemy, because they can take advantage of you." Ashley held out her hand to help him up. Andros took it and flipped her.

"Yes, and never underestimate your opponent," he finished, as he stood up, demorphing.

"You believe me yet?" Ashley asked, rising to her feet and demorphing as well.

"Getting there. It's weird, because now that I think about it, I can't remember anything further back than when getting my morpher - even that's in a fog. I just faced off with you, a complete stranger as far as I'm concerned, and yet you appear to know more about me than I know about myself." He looked her up and down.

"I can help with that, you know," Ashley said, dropping her gaze and whispering.

"Just stay out of my way for now, I work alone," Andros told her, walking past her and disappearing around a corner.

Ashley half closed her eyes, turning her head slightly to follow his movements. She then went to the mess deck and began cooking dinner for herself and Andros. She knew that he had told her that while it was only DECA and himself, he had eaten a lot of synthatron food. She was not about to let him do that, though. he was technically Alpha's and her medical patient, so he was going to eat healthily. She was also going to insist that DECA didn't wake him up early the next morning, although she knew it would tick him off.

Ashley looked at DECA's camera as she stood in the kitchen.

"How is Andros, and what is he doing?"

"_Andros appears to be stable, Ashley. He is in Command reading through reports that he has filed, trying to get a grasp of what has gone on," DECA replied._ Ashley sighed.

"You're not letting him read the later ones, are you?"

"_No, Ashley. That would be too much for him right now. It's difficult for him simply to grasp that it has been eight years since the beginning of the war. He does not need to know about Kalyan and how deep his relationship with you has become."_

"Thank you, DECA. Please keep me notified on what he's doing." Ashley returned to her cooking. With any luck he wouldn't get hungry before she had finished making the meal she had planned for him. She was just finishing up when he walked in and headed towards the synthatron.

"I know you want me to stay out of the way, but I made dinner. It is one of your favourites." Andros was willing to tolerate her at this point, but he still glared at her before taking the plate she offered.

"Andros, you can glare at me all you want, but you are the patient right now so you have to listen to Alpha and me, whether you like it or not. We will let you have your own way most of the time, but there are still rules regarding what you're allowed to do, which Alpha, DECA and I have agreed on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After eating, Andros returned to Command and continued reading through files. It all felt so surreal! He know _who_ he was, but all he could remember was one random year of his life. After that, everything faded into a cloud.

He was sitting there with one report that he had left open and was about to reach into his locket, which he had found on the console after dinner, when DECA called for him.

"_Andros, Alpha needs you on med deck before you go to bed and I recommend you do that soon, as it is getting late. I have been told that you are not by any means to pull an all-nighter tonight."_

Andros sighed and dropped his locket into his pocket. He had found that DECA was programmed to restrict his access to certain files. He wasn't allowed to leave the ship, as it was literally in lock down, and he was at the beck and call of Ashley, Alpha and DECA. Could he be any further under the microscope? He thought to himself as he walked to the med deck, what business did Alpha have prodding in his business, weren't the Alpha units supposed to be serving mages such as Zordon and Dimetria.

When he arrived on the med deck, Ashley was sitting at a monitor. Of course she would be there, she had her nose stuck all through this business. He still wasn't sure she could be trusted - _sure,_ she had a pretty story and a morpher, but she was probably capable of stealing it and forging a few documents.

"Oh, Andros, there you are," Ashley spun around in her chair. "Could you please sit on the bed?" she asked him as she got up, grabbing a small box. "I know you are annoyed at us and have by now found the locks in DECA's system. Alpha suggested it so as to not overwhelm you right now."

"You are annoying me by merely doing this. I just want to be alone; can't I even have that simple task?" Andros glared at her before attempting to get off the bed.

"I am just concerned about you, that's all, Andros. Here, while you sleep, you need to wear this. Alpha has devised a safer way to help you regain your memories. The method we used earlier can't be used again for a few days. This one works with you as you sleep and if you have any glimpses of other memories it'll expand on them," she explained as she placed a device onto the side of his forehead. "Don't you dare try to take this off, either, or I will be forced to break into your room and put another one on."

"You wouldn't dare, and can I go now?" he looked uncomfortable asking for permission from her.

"Yes, you can. Sleep well, Andros." Ashley she closed the box and followed him from the room. He wondered how far she was going to follow him, but when he reached his room she went into another across the hall.

Once the doors were shut behind him, he sighed, relieved at being alone. Then he caught his first real look at himself in the mirror. He had noticed his hair was short, but he had kept himself busy most of the time, so he didn't worry too much about it. Now he saw just _how_ _short_ it was; it was shorter then Zhane's! If the silver ranger saw him there was no doubt that he would be laughing his head off.

Just then he noticed his door was open and Ashley was standing in the opening.

"Just wanted to prove to you that I wasn't bluffing about being able to get into your room," she said with a smile. "Your hair is at the longest its been in the last three months by the way. I thought it was funny when I found you with the amnesia living among a primitive people that traditionally cut all men's hair shorter then an inch. Your hair grows fast, though, so it shouldn't be too long before it's at a respectable length."

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" Andros turned to look at her.

"Oh yes, tons. You are like a locked cabinet, Andros, and you don't tell anyone much, but I do know a great deal about you," she informed him. "Things that I have found and figured out over the last few years. Honestly, though, I doubt you've forgotten anything you've kept to yourself - it's only the important stuff, the stuff you share with others, which tends to vanish, huh? Typical." Ashley disappeared with a smile, allowing the door to close.

"How in the world can she get into my room?" he wondered as he watched the door shut. He took off his boots and climbed into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over the next few days he found his memory slowly returning, little by little. Alpha offered to repeat the first procedure, but he turned it down two days in a row as he tried to grasp every little returning memory. One thing that was evading him and had been bugging him continually was how the heck Ashley knew so much about him.

Every time his memory opened up more and more, Ashley marked how much he could remember and he saw slight disappointment in her eyes when it was apparent he still didn't remember the last seven years. He had regained most of his earlier life, though there was still gaps of up to two years scattered like shadows among his new-found recollections.

He was walking down the corridor one afternoon, only to stop when he heard Ashley crying in the med deck.

"Alpha this is so frustrating, his memory is coming back but he doesn't remember me or the others!" she told the robot between sobs. "I am so sick of being strong! I want him to remember just how much I mean to him." Andros leaned his head back and listened more. "Alpha, please help me, because I can't do this. Tykwa has asked that I leave the ship for tonight - she said it's Kalyan's birthday wish that I spend some time with him." Alpha nodded and spoke up.

"Aiyiyiyi Kalyan is getting so big, isn't he? It is hard to believe he will be five tomorrow." Alpha paused again as Ashley spoke something that he couldn't understand. "Ashley, don't think like that. It isn't your fault that everything is like it is. Though maybe it would be a wise decision on your part to just bring Kalyan back here for a few days. Andros' memory might be as healed as it will get. We did discuss the probability that he wouldn't remember everything; his life has been so complicated." Andros leaned his head forward and pinched his nose, trying to think. When he heard Ashley leave he went into the med deck.

"Alpha, I want you to do the procedure on me tonight. Don't tell Ashley."

"Aiyiyiyiyi, Andros, why don't you want her to know?" Alpha asked.

"I heard you two just now. I don't know what she is so worried about, but I don't want to make her worry anymore." Andros gazed at the ground. "I may not remember how she fits in with everything, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy making her cry."

"Fine. After she leaves I will do it. But you need to be prepared, Andros, to not see much change in your memory. I have a feeling that it is pretty much as complete as it ever will be," Alpha said, making the unlikelihood of a full recovery known, and went back to his daily chores of maintaining the ship.

Once Ashley had left, Andros abandoned the dinner she had left for him, instead making his way to the med deck. There he lay down on the bed and allowed Alpha to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When he opened his eyes again he looked around, his head felt heavy, just like when he had woken up the first time. He looked around, letting his new memories flash before his eyes. He was awake, but not totally onboard the ship. He saw Ashley, along with TJ, Cassie and Carlos, who he had heard about and read about in files - only now did he actually remember them. Memories flashed before his eyes, scenes of him playing basketball with Ashley, getting jealous when Zhane taught her telekinesis, him asking her out for a date, giving her a necklace. He watched his sister return to them from being Astronema; he saw himself kiss Ashley and hug her close.

Alpha stood there.

"Andros?" Andros shook his head and looked up.

"I remember Ashley and the others, but I want to know how deep my relationship with her goes. I saw us kissing and dating, giving her presents. I know we were more than team mates, and more than friends."

"Aiyiyiyi, Andros, this was one of Ashley's fears: that you wouldn't remember everything about her. You are indeed more involved with her than you have recalled: you married her shortly after the countdown. You will have been married six years next month," Alpha filled him in, knowing he was ready for the rest of the truth.

"I'm married to her? Why didn't she just tell me?" Andros gazed at the robot, confused.

"She didn't want to tell you because she knew you weren't ready for the whole story," Alpha said, pausing to allowed Andros to figure it out.

"We have a child together, don't we? I heard you earlier when you were talking about Kalyan. He is my son, isn't he?" Andros looked to the ground when Alpha nodded his saucer head slightly. The red ranger broke down into tears. "I have a son and I can't remember his birth, let alone marrying Ashley! How can I be a good father to him? Is it even possible?"

"Ashley thinks so, and I am sure Kalyan will think so as well. He is still young, and you have plenty of time to be with him and form new memories." Andros stood up, still in a sort of daze.

"I'll be going to bed now, I guess."

"Why don't you spend some time with Ashley?" Alpha suggested.

"I can't leave the ship, remember," Andros reminded Alpha.

"I will make it so you can. Spend the evening with her - she should still be awake - and then spend tomorrow with her and your son." Alpha left the room.

"My son! It feels so weird saying that," Andros spoke to himself, working out some of his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his hair and wished it was longer.

Alpha came back into the room with Kin-Won, the man looking like he had been dragged out of his house almost against his will!

"Andros' memories are as restored as they are going to get, although he might still get a few residual memories here and there." Andros snapped to attention in front of his commander.

"Andros, do you think you are ready to return to active duty?" Kin-Won asked.

"As ready as I am told I will be, sir," Andros paused, wondering if that was truly the right answer… no, he couldn't feel sorry for himself now.

"Take a few days off, Andros, and spend time with Ashley and Kalyan. Just relax, okay? If I catch you near the offices I will be forced to take action," Kin-Won told him, then pressed his fingers to one of DECA's screens. "DECA, release the lock down on Andros." When it was done he looked back to his red ranger. "Go, Andros."

Andros had DECA teleport him outside Ashley's house… no, _his_ and Ashley's house. When he found the front door was locked, he slipped around to the back, knowing that most Kerovians never locked the back entrance. He let himself into the house and gazed around. The lights were all off, save from a security light here and there. He ran his fingers along a few of the surfaces and gazed at pictures that dotted the walls.

He went to the stairs and, having ascended them, peaked into the first room he came to. There was a night light on in the corner and a little figure sleeping in the bed. He watched with silent happiness as his son slept soundly and peacefully on. He closed the door quietly and found the door to the master bedroom. Ashley was curled up on one side of the bed. The light was on and a book lay beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Andros admitted silently to himself that, yes, she was beautiful. It was easy to see how he had fallen for Ashley enough to have married her. He moved around to the other side of the bed and removed his boots and jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed and, after a few minutes, he leaned over and kissed Ashley gently on the cheek.

Ashley opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Andros?" she whispered softly as she sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Alpha and Kin-Won let me come," He told her, remaining seated.

"You remember, then?" She saw the answer in his eyes. "You don't, do you?"

"No, but I know; Alpha told me. I can remember up until just after the war, but I know we had something. Alpha told me about how far I went with you, that we are married and that Kalyan's my son. I want to try and be his father again. Please, Ashley, I want to make this work. Alpha says the chances of me getting the rest of my memories back are very slim," Andros explained, and was surprised when she reached out and hugged him.

"I love you, Andros, and I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?" Ashley murmured as she kissed his cheek.

"I figured that out, yes. You have stood by me this last week, even though you could have been here with Kalyan." He lay back on the bed and Ashley copied him, combing her fingers through his hair. "Will you tell me about Kalyan? I don't want to be the awkward stranger in the morning."

"He looks just like you, and since you have been gone he likes to be the man of the house. Still, the one thing he wanted the most was for Daddy to come home. Otherwise, he's a typical boy of his age. He has a passion for martial arts, and that's to be expected when he has rangers for parents, and he wants to be red ranger some day, just like his dad. Basically, he's an ordinary boy." As Ashley explained he shut his eyes and fell into sleep.

He awoke in the morning to Ashley's hand on his cheek. Carefully, he picked it up and moved it, not wanting to wake her. Going to his closet, he found a pair of his civilian clothes before going into the bathroom to shower.

When he got out and was drying off he heard Ashley stirring.

"Andros?" she called out. He put his pants on and went out.

"Ashley?" She spun around, jumping at his voice.

"You scared me. I have been dreaming about you being there every night for so long that, when I woke up to find you weren't there, I suppose I thought I'd been dreaming again," she explained, sighing with relief.

"I really am here," he reassured her in a tone she remembered from their past, sitting down next to her.

"If you feel uncomfortable with anything, tell me and I'll step back, okay? I don't want to be awkward," she told him as she leant her head on his bare shoulder and laid a hand on his chest. He sat there feeling the warmth of her cheek on his still damp skin, running his fingers though her hair and admiring how it all felt so _right_ to just be with her in this fashion.

Just then, there was a pattering of footsteps outside in the hall, followed by the door opening.

"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what? It's my birthday!" He then saw Andros sitting there. "Daddy, you're home! This really is the bestest birthday!" He ran and hugged Andros, jumping into his dad's lap. Andros held him there, hugging him. He started crying as he held his son in his arms.

"This is Kalyan, my son, my son Kalyan! Ashley, I love him!" Kalyan looked up at that.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" He wiped the tears streaming from his father's eyes. "Daddy, are you alright? You never cry."

"I'm fine, Kalyan. I'm just so happy right now." he said, pulling his head away and looking Kalyan in the eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy is acting funny but I kinda like it," Kalyan informed his mother, turning to look at her.

"Your Dad is just glad to be home and able to hold you in his arms," Ashley said, before scooting the boy out of the room. "Go on, get dressed so I can get dressed." Once he was gone Ashley shut the door. "Andros, you were worrying that he wouldn't like you, but you see? He just wants you to be here for him. You have plenty of time to form new memories with him; after all, he isn't too old to be Daddy's little boy." Ashley noticed Andros staring in her direction as she got changed. "Andros, are you alright?" Andros broke his gaze.

"I was just trying to picture you in your wedding gown."

"My wedding gown, huh? That could be arranged." She came over to him after slipping her shirt on.

"It could?" he asked as she held her hand out to him.

"We could get married again. Some couples do it several times to reaffirm their love for each other." Ashley pulled him up and buttoned his shirt, which had finally made it onto his shoulders. "Our anniversary is coming up in a little over a month. I'm sure we could find someone to marry us on our anniversary, and I'll wear my wedding dress."

"Ashley, will you marry me… again?" Andros asked, holding her close.

"Yes Andros, that would make me very happy!" She leaned into him. "Now, we should finish getting ready. Kalyan won't sit around forever waiting for us." Ashley broke the hug and went over to brush out her hair and pin it up. After she was done she turned to look at Andros.

"Hey, 'Dros, come here for a minute?" Andros reacted to his nick name with an awkward look but came over.

"I should have known you would use my nick name as well."

"Sit down. I'm going to do something about your hair." She took a comb through it and put some gel in it. "It's long enough that you have bangs!" she laughed. "We need to retrain it to grow back as it is growing out again," she informed him. She finished and held up a mirror.

"I look like Zhane with my hair spiked like this!" Andros complained. "Why the heck did I ever cut my hair?"

"You had amnesia, and totally didn't know who you were. I found you on Aria three months ago and all men cut their hair close to their heads there." Ashley took the mirror and went to the door.

"If Zhane teases me because of my hair, I am going to blame you, you know that, right?" Andros got up and went to the door after her.

"Oh hush, Andros," Ashley teased as she opened the door. One look in Kalyan's room told them he was down stairs already. Andros picked up Zhane's voice.

"Ashley, what is Zhane doing here?"

"He has probably come to see his nephew for his birthday…" Ashley started to say before putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh shoot, you probably don't remember that either…"

"Remember what?" he looked at her, confused and slightly suspicious.

"Zhane married Karone, with your blessing, of course." Ashley whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Karone appeared around the corner and started talking to Ashley.

"Zhane was just wondering what was taking you so long, Ash. Kalyan said you were with Andros." Andros moved into her line of sight and Karone's jaw dropped, her hand flying to her mouth before she literally sprinted up the stairs. "Andros!" she latched onto him. "I heard you were alive but I just thought it was hopeful thinking! No one told me you were back on KO-35." Ashley looked at Karone.

"Sorry, Karone, but only a few people know about this. Kin-Won didn't want people bugging the Megaship and getting in the way. You can blame Kin-Won for that one."

"I won't be blaming anyone." Karone took Andros' hands. "My brother is home and in one piece, and that's all I care about."

"Alright, let's get this over with, Andros. The sooner we get down there, the quicker we can get Zhane out of here." Ashley took his hand and walked down the stairs, leaving him just out of sight at the bottom.

"Mommy, look at my puppy!" Kalyan exclaimed, picking up the little ball of fur and showing off his present.

"Alright, Zhane," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you get my son a puppy?"

"He is the only 5 year old nephew I have that doesn't have a puppy, and he needs one! All boys need puppies!" Zhane grinned. Ashley put her hand on her hips as Karone came back around the corner and sat next to Zhane.

"He is your ONLY nephew." Kalyan ran around the corner holding the puppy,

"Daddy, look at my puppy!" Zhane looked at Ashley.

"Is Andros _really_ here?" Ashley nodded and Zhane got up and followed Kalyan. "Andros!"

"Zhane," Andros nodded. Zhane then started laughing.

"Andros, I never could picture you with short hair!" Ashley turned around and whacked Zhane on the head.

"Zhane, behave."

"Hey! Ow! Ashley, what was that for?" Zhane covered his head and glared at her, sounding like a child. Karone joined them.

"How about I make breakfast for us all and you can talk." Ashley looked at her sister-in-law.

"Let me help, so Zhane and Andros can get caught up." Karone nodded and she and Ashley disappeared into the kitchen.

Zhane went over to the couch and Andros took the puppy.

"Kalyan, why don't you put the puppy in the box Zhane brought it over in? Your mom probably doesn't want it to go all over the floor."

"Aww, Dad, but I want to play with him!" he pouted, but did as Andros suggested.

"You can play with him after he does his business," Andros said with a smile. Zhane laughed.

"You're wasting no time in getting back into the swing of being a father."

"Zhane, I don't remember him, my memory is still returning. I am improvising, using how I remember my father raising me and Karone," Andros admitted, not wanting to tell Zhane what Alpha had told him.

"You don't remember him?" Zhane asked, shocked.

"No, I don't remember marrying Ashley either. The last memory I have that is genuinely mine is kissing Ashley just after the war, after I almost sent her away. From there it just goes into a fog. Ashley and I are going to remarry, we discussed it upstairs." Andros elaborated. Kalyan came over and sat on Andros' lap.

"Daddy, we need to name my puppy. We can't just call it 'Puppy'."

"We can't?" Andros smiled. "Well, what do you want to name it? It is your puppy, so you get to decide."

"How about Ranger?" Kalyan asked. Zhane smiled.

"I like that name; I think that would be a good name for him."

"Sure, then his name is Ranger." Andros agreed. "Go tell your mother what you named him."

Kalyan jumped down from his lap again and ran out of the room.

"Ashley told me he looked like me, but when he came into our room this morning I couldn't believe how much it was like looking in a mirror. He has a lot of energy as well." Andros said.

"That he does, and yes, he does look like you, though I think his hair looks more like Ashley's. It doesn't have the stripes as bright as your hair, though it might darken with age, like yours did when it left you all stripy!" Zhane laughed.

"Yeah, I remember. My hair used to be almost the same color straight through, didn't it? He does have stripes in his hair, but his hair is more Ashley's brown. Needless to say, it's his face."

"I guess losing your memory makes you appreciate what you remember more. Anyway, can I convince you to keep your hair like this? As much as I think it's weird to see you with it that length, it looks good on you."

"No, I am growing it back out. I'll keep it long at least until it starts to grey. I just don't feel like _me_ with my hair this way. I know it could still be the shock of suddenly being thrown into parenthood, but it still feels weird." Ashley peaked into the room.

"Are you two hungry? Kalyan wants to start eating."

"I will be right there, Ash," Andros said, getting up, but Zhane was faster at the mention of food. He went to stand beside Ashley and kissed her on the cheek. "I think everything will be alright," he whispered in her ear.

"Mommy, Daddy, we want to eat, can't you save the mushy stuff for after breakfast?" Kalyan called from across the table. Zhane got a sly look on his face.

"Yeah, Daddy, save the mushy stuff for after breakfast." Karone slapped him on the back of the head.

"Zhane, behave! They haven't been together in almost ten months!" Ashley just laughed and went to sit at the table, Andros following suit in joining his family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Daddy, can you read me the story again?" Andros looked down at where Tallie lay tucked in her bed. Tallie had turned four a few months before. She was proving to be very smart, and while Andros was sad to see her grow up, he had indeed loved watching her grow up and imagined using what he knew of Tallie's growing to figure out how he must have reacted to everything that had happened in Kalyan's early life.

"Daddy?" Tallie tugged on his sleeve.

"Not right now, Tallie, it is time for your nap. Close your eyes and rest for a little while." Andros stood up and left the room.

Andros sat reading in the living room when Kalyan came running in and unhitched Ranger from his leash.

"Dad, I am going to the park. There's a ball game going on and the others need me; they're down one person."

"Alright, but make sure you're home for dinner, Kal." Andros looked up at his son. Five years ago he had thought that Kalyan looked like him and, now that the boy's tenth birthday had taken place the day before, he looked even more so. Of course, he did indeed have the hair of Ashley, with a few very faint stripes (nothing to rival his father's). Tallie took after Ashley, though it seemed that she was going to have his striped hair.

Kalyan grabbed something and ran out the door. Ranger whined for a few minutes about being left alone but soon came and jumped on the couch, put his head in Andros' lap and fell asleep. Ashley wonders why she can't keep Ranger off the couch, but Andros liked him there. He sighed as he stroked the dog's reddish-gold fur, turning his thoughts to the past five years.

Andros was standing there, wearing a tux, watching the aisle. He and Ashley had worked to recreate their first wedding and it was being held on their anniversary. Naturally, it _was_ the first time in his mind. Looking over the crowd of people, he gasped when he saw Ashley walking down the aisle in her dress; she looked ten times as beautiful as he had imagined she would be. One of the few difference in this wedding was that Kalyan was their ring bearer.

Through the wedding ceremony he heard the words, but all that had his attention was Ashley's glowing appearance. He heard himself say "I do" when asked to, but it all faded into joy as he watched her face glow. When told they could, he kissed her, then whispered,

"I really am in love with you, Ashley," in her ear.

"I love you as well, Andros. I don't know what I would do if I had never found you again," she whispered back before they pulled apart, still holding each other's hands, still staring into each other's eyes.

Andros was sitting in his office, working, or, rather, _trying_ to work. His hair had become too long to gel up and was currently hanging in his face. He was really considering cutting it short again - he hadn't had to deal with this since he was Kalyan's age! On his desk was the picture from two months prior when he had remarried Ashley. It showed them leaving for their second honey moon. His hair had grown out a lot since then, and now it was seriously annoying him.

Ashley let herself into his office.

"Andros, I have amazing news! I am sure you want to hear," she told him excitedly as she sat down across from his desk and leaned over it.

"You have found a gel that will hold my hair back?" he asked, feigning hope to hide the annoyance (he didn't want to upset her - she was clearly very happy)

"NO…" she said, but then had an idea. "I do have my headband, though, if you want it?"

"A headband?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah. It'll keep your hair back and help get rid of those bangs," Ashley grinned.

"I _really_ don't want to wear a headband, but right about now I will go with anything," he sighed, reaching to take it from her, but she got up and moved behind him, put it on him herself.

"There, it really doesn't look that bad!" She smiled and leaned over his shoulder.

"Something tells me you didn't come here to give me the headband as your good news." He turned and kissed her on the lips.

She took his hand and laid it on her stomach, "How would you like to be a father again?"

"You're pregnant?" Andros let his jaw open wide as he looked into her eyes. "You mean, a sibling for Kalyan?"

"That's what it means to be pregnant!" she laughed.

"How far along are you?" Andros asked.

"The doctor thinks about two months," Ashley glowed.

Andros rolled over in bed and watched as Ashley slept. Sleep was evading him that particular night, so he reached out and laid a hand on Ashley's stomach. It was so surreal to feel the baby move inside. He had created the life that was growing inside her. Although he _was_ father to Kalyan, he couldn't remember feeling Kalyan move inside Ashley's stomach, so to him feeling this was magic. He wondered if he had ever laid there awake and felt Kalyan move around inside Ashley's stomach.

Ashley's eyes fluttered open and watched as Andros lay there with his hand against her stomach. She reached out and rubbed her hand on his cheek.

Andros was sitting in his office when he received the call: Ashley was in labor. He gasped and ran out of the office. The baby was about to be born, and he knew he _had_ to be at the hospital. He wanted to be there, he wanted to see the baby being born. He and Ashley had prepared for this for the last few weeks and there was no way he was going to miss it!

Before he knew it, he was standing in the hospital room, holding Ashley's hand as she screamed in pain.

"Andros, I really hate you right now!" she groaned.

"Ashley, don't hate me, we both wanted another child," Andros squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I know I wanted to have a sibling for Kalyan, but you try to push a baby out of your body!" Ashley snapped.

A fair few snaps and screams later, the child was born and the doctors were cleaning it off.

"It's a girl!"

"Ashley, we have a beautiful little girl." But Ashley didn't hear him as she had worn herself out and was drifting between sleep and being awake.

A little later on, Ashley had woken, though she was still weary from the labor, and was holding their new daughter as she drank hungrily.

"Andros, she needs a name," Ashley told him, looked down at the baby.

"How about Adinda?" Andros said, picking a name off the top of his head. Ashley looked at him, confused and slightly startled.

"Where did you get that name from?"

"Silly, huh?" He smiled, "How about Tallie?"

"I like Tallie, but we are going to need to talk about that first name," Ashley repjlied, smiling back at him.

"Tallie, it will be, then." Andros reached down to stroke the top of his daughter's tiny head. "Welcome to the world, Tallie."

A few days later and Andros was already falling into routine with the baby in the house. Ashley was currently resting and he was sitting in the living room holding the sleeping infant. He felt he could sit there for the rest of his life, just listening to the infant whimper in her sleep. Though he wanted her to stay like this, he also wanted Tallie to grow up so he could see what he was missing of Kalyan's life.

He leaned his head back, listening to the quiet sounds Tallie was making as she slept. He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually Tallie stirred and started to fuss, followed by outright screaming, making her demands known. He checked her diaper but it both felt and smelt clean.

Ashley walked down the stairs and took the screaming baby in her arms before sitting across the room to feed her.

"Ashley, the other day at the hospital you said something about my suggesting naming her 'Adinda'?" Andros asked her.

"Yes, Andros. Do you know where the name 'Adinda' comes from?" Ashley asked as she stroked the infant's head.

"I have heard you mention it as coming from your brief stint as ambassador on Aria," Andros recalled, oblivious to why she was upset but eager to know so he could set things right.

"What was on Aria, Andros, that kept me working there as an ambassador?" Ashley asked.

"I was on Aria," Andros answered automatically. Then his eyes grew large and he dropped his head into his hands before looking at her again guiltily. "Don't tell me I had some sort of affair with a girl named Adinda there?"

"No, no affair, though I wouldn't exactly call it an _affair_ anyway, since you didn't remember you were married to me," Ashley said, teasing him ever so slightly. "It was, however, the name of the girl you thought of as your older sister. She liked me as long as things were going her way, but once you started seeing me, which she didn't like, she made my life miserable," Ashley explained. Andros shook his head,

"Ashley I am sorry for bringing it up; I don't even know why I thought of that name."

"It's alright, Andros, you know I forgive you." Ashley smiled before repositioning Tallie to burp her.

Ashley had made the decision to take an assignment. She was away for the weekend and Andros was staying with the kids. Tallie was almost a year old now, and was currently sitting on the floor with her toys. Kalyan was playing outside with Ranger and Andros was admiring how much Tallie had grown in the last year, almost two years since he had regained his memory. Kalyan would be seven in a couple of months and Tallie would be a year in only one.

Checking the time, he went to fetch Tallie her bottle, which he had prepared a short while before. Since the days when she had cut her first tooth, Ashley had had her on formula. When he came back into the room, she was standing up against the couch, reaching for something. He sat down to watch what she would do, but she heard the bottle in his hand and turned around and took a few slow, cautious steps in his direction before dropping down to crawl the rest of the way.

"Wait till you show that one to Mommy," he laughed. She looked up to him and held the bottle.

"Momma?"

"Mommy will be home tomorrow, sweetie." He talked to her as he rubbed her soft hair while she sucked on her bottle. He thought about how he had just seen her take her very first independent steps, and was reminded of a poem Ashley had got from a friend the last time they were on earth. The poem talked about how watching a daughter take her first steps was synonymous with watch her first steps towards independence - that in no time at all she would be asking to go out on dates, followed by him walking her down the aisle to give her away.

He cried as he watched her drink. Kalyan came in just then, Ranger following.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

"I am so happy just to have you and Tallie in my life; I couldn't ask for anything more." He hugged Kalyan tightly.

"Daddy!" Kalyan groaned. "If my friends could see this I would be so embarrassed!"

Andros laughed and, having released Kalyan from the hug, grabbed him around the middle and tickled him, causing the boy to break into laughter as well. Ranger started barking, wanting in on the game, and Tallie dropped her bottle and stood there, wobbly, wanting to know what was so funny.

A door shut, drawing Andros out of his memories. Ashley was standing there in front of him with her hands on her hips. Ranger raised his head and, realizing he had been caught on the couch, jumped off and hid behind it.

"Andros, all this time you have been the culprit of letting that dog on the couch?" Ashley frowned.

"Sorry, but Tallie is taking her nap and it was quiet. I let him lay with me while I thought back over the past five years." Andros smiled, and when Ashley's back was turned he gave Ranger a biscuit. The dog promptly went and hid himself along with it.

"I know what you did, Andros," Ashley laughed, coming to sit next to Andros. "It's hard to believe that it has been five years since we got you back."

Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley and kissed her, realizing, not for the first time, but probably the most certain, that Kin-Won had been right. He might not remember those six years since the war, but what he had lost in his memories and failed to regain since his return, he had made anew with his second marriage to Ashley and being able to watch Tallie grow up. Everything had come full circle, and the second time round he was sure was sweeter, because he could remember every little detail.

He felt his journey of recovery was complete. His life was more perfect than he could remember it ever being, which was enough for him: he had the perfect wife, who, when she vowed to be with him through sickness and health, better and worse, had meant it, and even gone through it. He had two beautiful children, one who had helped him gain what he had lost through his amnesia, and the other was his symbol of strength, when he doubted his ability to bring up a child he couldn't recollect. And, to top it all off, they had a dog which, while annoying Ashley when Andros let him sleep on the couch or Kalyan fed him under the table, somehow completed the whole family dynamic. They were, to all intents and purposes, a typical family, and they appeared as such.

The only thing left, Andros thought, would be to write a book! He laughed and leant his head on top of Ashley's, which against his shoulder.

But that could wait till the next day.


End file.
